


Hoveboard

by I_Am_Momo



Series: Es tiempo de Mystrade - Vol. II [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Funny, M/M, best couple ever
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Greg accidentalmente descubre el verdadero uso que tiene el paraguas de Mycroft y no puede parar de reírse, jamás pensó que el politico podría ser tan original y extraño. #Promt1 - Mystrade Is Real 4Us





	Hoveboard

Mycroft salió de la cocina con una cerveza en la mano, entró al salón de su casa y miró a Greg que estaba tumbado en el sofá mientras jugaba a la consola.

—¿Piensas moverte de ahí en algún momento? —preguntó Mycroft sentándose en el brazo del sofá.

Greg movió la cabeza hasta que la dejó sobre el regazo del político.

—Es mi día libre, y estoy a cuatro niveles de luchar contra el jefe final —se defendió.

—Dijiste que íbamos a ir a dar un paseo…

—Eso fue antes de que empezara a llover a cántaros —le dijo Greg, se incorporó y le quitó la cerveza de las manos a Mycroft para darle un sorbo —. Si para, podríamos ir a cenar al asador ese que nos gusta —le dijo.

—Como veas… —dijo acariciándole el pelo —. Ese juego es horrible… Llevas dos horas atascado en la misma parte, es evidente que tienes que mover las piezas hasta que formen un isodecágono —explicó.

—Eh…

—Polígono de 20 lados —aclaró Mycroft.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó antes de incorporarse.

Mycroft rio y negó con la cabeza. Poco después sonó el timbre y fue a abrir la puerta mientras dejaba que Greg matara a zombies, al poco regresó con una enorme caja de cartón.

—¿Qué has comprado? —preguntó Mycroft.

—¿Uhm? —murmuró Greg girando la cabeza —. ¡OH! ¡Mi Hoverboard! —exclamó, pausó el juego, le cogió la caja de cartón de las manos y la dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Tú qué? —preguntó Mycroft confundido.

Greg abrió la caja de cartón emocionado y sacó de allí un patinete eléctrico de color rosa chicle.

—Tu meta en la vida es no moverte, ¿verdad? —preguntó Mycroft alzando una ceja.

—Viene hasta cargado, lo pedí expresamente —explicó Greg sacándolo de la caja.

—¿Y tenía que ser rosa chicle?

—¡Es el color de este año!

—El violeta es el color de este año...

—Aaaah —dijo Greg, y se encogió de hombros —. Es bonito igual.

Miró el libro de instrucciones por encima y salió al pasillo. Se puso en uno de los extremos y lo dejó en el suelo.

—Bien, hay que equilibrarlo antes —dijo sonriendo —. Ya verás, le cogeré el truco enseguida.

Mycroft se sentó en uno de los escalones en el otro extremo del pasillo. Dejó el botellín en el suelo y sacó el teléfono móvil.

—¿Lo vas a grabar? —preguntó Greg.

—Si te rompes el brazo, quiero que el médico de urgencias me crea cuando le diga que ha sido con un patinete.

Greg rodó los ojos y se apoyó en la pared. Tardó dos minutos en equilibrarlo, luego se puso frente a Mycroft.

—Bien. Voy a ir hacia ti, lento —anunció.

Se comenzó a mover con lentitud hacia Mycroft, había estirado los brazos para mantener el equilibrio. Sonrió orgulloso.

—¿Ves? No me caigo —le dijo con chulería.

—¿Cómo girarás?

Greg alzó la barbilla y giró antes de llegar a las escaleras. Bajó los brazos y giró la cabeza para avisar a Mycroft.

—¿Ves? Voy bien —exclamó.

—Cuidado, ¡Greg!

Giró 360º sobre sí mismo y se inclinó hacia delante hasta que se estampó contra el paragüero. Mycroft guardó el teléfono y corrió hasta él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó agachándose.

Greg gruñó y se incorporó un poco.

—Perfecto… Me he clavado tu paraguas en el… —empezó pero miró horrorizado el suelo.

Mycroft, que estaba colocando el paragüero bien, le miró preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, pero… —dijo Greg —. Creo que he roto ese paragua tan caro que te gusta…

Mycroft arrugó el entrecejo confundido, cogió el paraguas y vio el mango que estaba partido por la mitad.

—Ah tranquilo —le aseguró, movió el bango hasta colocarlo bien y se oyó un click al ajustarlo —. Es así.

Greg le miró extrañado.

—¿El mango se mueve? —preguntó confundido —. ¿Por qué? ¿Por si el viento y la lluvia viene de lado?

—Es una buena idea, pero no —dijo Mycroft —. Es un asiento.

Greg arrugó el gesto, aún más confuso.

—Sí, mira —dijo Mycroft cogiendo el paraguas.

Presionó con ambos dedos el cilindro que rodeaba la base del mango y pudo moverlo hasta que lo colocó en horizontal, luego lo apoyó en el suelo y se sentó sobre él.

—Lo uso también como asiento. A veces tengo que esperar largas horas de pie en una sala, así que —dijo encogiéndose de hombros —. Apenas se nota y lo puedo llevar donde quiera.

Greg se alzó las cejas, lo miró de arriba bajo antes de empezar a reírse a carcajadas.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó sin entender —. ¡Es muy útil!

Greg se dejó caer de lado al suelo y se sujetó las costillas.

—Mi novio es un trípode —dijo entre risas —. Y no de la forma que todos esperan…

Mycroft rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Salgo con un adolescente, genial… —dijo cansado.

Greg ahogó una carcajada contra su brazo. Su novio nunca dejaría de sorprenderle. 


End file.
